


Unbefugtes Betreten

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mir war langweilig, ich hätte eigentlich was viel harmloseres schreiben sollen und da musste ich mich etwas abreagieren ... So. </p><p>PWP, was meiner Meinung nach statt plot-what-plot einfach auch ganz ehrlich mal als porn-wonderful-porn bezeichnet werden darf. </p><p>Definitiv Thiel/Boerne slash mit leicht seltsamem Kink von Boerne. Hat echt sowas von keine Handlung. Na ja, außer der Hand-lung halt. Mwahaha, es ist schon spät und ich bin überzuckert. </p><p>But not to worry,<br/>I'm not sorry.</p><p>Finger weg, wenn man lieber richtige Tatort Fanfiction liest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Könnte möglicherweise sehr OOC sein, weil es halt reiner smut ist.

Boerne stand mal wieder Schmiere.

Das heißt eigentlich war es eher so etwas wie eine Aufklärungsmission. Zumindest versuchte er sein Verhalten durch dieses Wortspiel zu entschuldigen. Boerne als Tarnkappenbomber. Ein Schauer fuhr ihm vor Aufregung über den Rücken - und weil er barfuß auf dem kühlen Holzboden in seinem Flur stand. Er wusste auch ganz genau, dass es falsch war was er tat. Er wusste, dass er sich jegliche Bonuspunkte und auch sein gesamtes Startkapital bei Thiel verscherzen konnte, wenn der etwas davon mitbekam, was er hier gerade tat.

In dem Moment hörte er Thiels Wohnungstür. Klick. Auf. Tap tap. Schritte. Klack. Zu. Schlüssel in die Hosentasche und ... kurzes Zögern – er überlegt, ob er mich fragen soll, ob ich ihn zum Präsidium mitnehmen kann – Entscheidung (wie fast immer): Nein. Und ... Treppe runter, Blick in den Briefkasten. Nein da ist nix, der Postbote war noch nicht da. Mensch Thiel, das wissen Sie doch mittlerweile. Dann Klick, Haustür auf und ... klack, wieder zu.

Boerne wartete noch ein paar Minuten mit flachem Atem und rasendem Puls hinter seiner eigenen Wohnungstür. Nur zur Sicherheit. Eine Hand wanderte schon ungeduldig unter seinen Bademantel und er liebkoste sanft sein Glied. Die ganze Warterei hatte ihn schon ziemlich erregt. Eigentlich hatte er mit der Berührung nur ein wenig die Anspannung herausnehmen wollen, aber jetzt merkte er, dass es nur eine Entschuldigung dafür gewesen war sich zu stimulieren. Er griff etwas tiefer und konnte seine weichen Hoden spüren, die nur von wenigen Haaren spärlich bedeckt wurden und unten ganz samtig waren. Er streichelte sie leicht und ließ die beiden harten Sphären aneinander gleiten.

Finger weg, Boerne! ermahnte er sich selbst. Es würde keinen Sinn machen sich jetzt schon zu sehr aufzuregen. Die Gefahr noch jemandem auf dem Flur zwischen seiner und Thiels Wohnung zu begegnen war zwar gering, aber nicht auszuschließen. Er wollte wohl kaum Herrn Lammermann aus dem Dritten erklären wollen, warum er nur mit einem Bademantel und einem Ständer bekleidet in Thiels Wohnung eindrang. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszuprusten.

Ganz vorsichtig blickte er durch seinen Türspion nach draußen. Alles leer. Perfekt. Leise öffnete er seine Wohnungstür und schloß sie hinter sich, den Schlüssel zu Thiels Wohnung schon in der Hand. Als Hausbesitzer hatte er natürlich diverse Schlüssel zu allen Wohnungen. Thiel hatte doch wohl nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass der Schlüssel, den er ihm abgenommen hatte, der einzige gewesen war? Bei dem Gedanken schnaubte Boerne hörbar und verharrte dann einen Moment in der Angst es könnte ihn doch jemand bemerkt haben, obwohl Thiel außer ihm der einzige andere Mieter hier in diesem Geschoss war. Dann schob er vorsichtig den Schlüssel in das Schloß von Thiels Wohnungstür und drehte ihn leise um. Zwei Sekunden später war er schon im Inneren der Wohnung und hatte die Tür ebenso leise wieder hinter sich geschlossen. Er steckte den Schlüssel zurück in die Tasche seines Bademantels.

Er ging immer zuerst in die Küche und schaute sich dort ein wenig um. Thiels Kühlschrank enthielt erschreckenderweise mal wieder nur zwei Flaschen Bier, ein halbes Paket ranzige Butter und ein halbleeres Glas saure Gurken. Ketchup und Senf standen noch einträchtig beieinander in der Kühlschranktür, der erstere mit einer verkrusteten Schicht klebriger roter Masse am Flaschenhals. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Mensch, Thiel.

Dann ging er ins Badezimmer. Hier war es wenigstens einigermaßen aufgeräumt. Was allerdings auch daran liegen konnte, das Thiel auch nicht besonders viele Dinge besaß, die man normalerweise so in einem Badezimmer aufbewahrte. Hier lag nur das Nötigste. Rasierapparat, Handtücher, Waschlappen, Seife, Duschgel, Shampoo, Kamm. Junggesellenbude halt. Neben dem Wäschekorb lag noch eine Boxershorts auf dem Boden. Hatte Thiel heute morgen beim Wurf nicht gut getroffen. Hm.

Für einen Augenblick war er versucht die Unterhose aufzuheben und mit ins Schlafzimmer zu nehmen, aber das hielt dann sein Hygienebewußtsein doch nicht aus. Er drehte sich wieder um und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, an der Couch vorbei, die er mit einem bösen Blick bedachte. Folterinstrument. Und dann kam er in Thiels Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war wie immer nicht gemacht worden. Die Decke lag zusammengeknüddelt am Fußende und das Kopfkissen schräg auf halber Höhe. Das musste er sich gut merken, damit er das hinterher wieder genauso drapierte wie es jetzt war. Thiel war schließlich nicht ohne Grund Hauptkommissar.

Boerne ließ seine Hand noch einmal zwischen seinen Beinen über die Vorderseite seines Bademantels streifen. Er war schon wieder wahnsinnig erregt. Seit er dieses kleine Spiel trieb war er überhaupt fast immer erregt. Vorsichtig kroch er auf allen Vieren in die Mitte des Bettes und legte sich auf den Rücken. Nicht zu viel durcheinander bringen. Wenigstens hatte Thiel heute keine Bücher, CDs oder Comics auf dem Bett liegen, weil er mal wieder mitten im Lesen oder beim Musik hören eingeschlafen war.

Die Runde vor zwei Wochen war echt schwierig gewesen, weil er sich kaum bewegen durfte. Das hatte ihn allerdings noch mehr angeheizt. Er überlegte, ob er sich durch irgendetwas künstlich einschränken sollte, verwarf die Idee dann aber. Zu umständlich und er musste ja schließlich auch noch zur Arbeit, wenn er hier fertig war.

Er positionierte sich also wie immer in der Mitte des Bettes und achtete darauf, dass sein Bademantel nicht unter ihm verdreht war, sondern soviel Fläche wie möglich einnahm. Dann öffnete er mit einer Hand den Gürtel und breitete den Rest des Mantels unter ihm über das Bettlaken. Er wollte ja Thiel im Kissen und in der Decke riechen können, aber nicht selber gerochen werden. Das würde diesem faszinierenden Spiel ein jähes Ende bereiten und möglicherweise auch ihrer Freundschaft. Wenn man das was sie hatten überhaupt so bezeichnen konnte. Irgendwie waren sie halt eben mehr als Kollegen, aber weniger als richtige Freunde und irgendwie hatte es da ja seitdem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten auch immer noch diesen anderen Beigeschmack gegeben. Nein, Beigeschmack klang zu negativ. Eher etwas das dem Körper des Weins eine besondere Note verlieh. Brombeeren am gleichen Hang wie die Trauben anzubauen. Fruchtig, harmonisch im Abgang. Boerne kicherte wieder. Abgang. Das machte wohl die Überreizung. Er war praktisch schon seit dem Aufwachen vor fast zwei Stunden hart.

Thiel hatte heute furchtbar lange gebraucht, um endlich zur Arbeit zu fahren.

Boerne zog eines der Kissen zu sich heran und drückte sein Gesicht hinein. Er atmete tief ein und der warme, weiche Geruch von Thiel stieg ihm in die Nase. Ein ganz klein bisschen konnte man auch noch sein Shampoo und sein Duschgel riechen. Auf dem Laken fand er auch noch einige blonde Haare, die er sanft durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Wie gerne würde er jetzt umgekehrt seine Finger durch Thiels blonde Haare gleiten lassen.

Dann legte er seine Wange direkt an das Bettlaken und sog noch einmal den Duft ein. Es roch hier intensiver, würziger. Hier lag immer Thiels Rücken oder Bauch, je nachdem auf welcher Seite er schlief. Boerne zog seinen Bademantel jetzt doch erstmal beiseite, schob sich auf Hände und Knie hoch und fuhr mit den Fingern am Laken weiter nach unten. Und hier ... ungefähr hier lag jede Nacht Thiels Penis. Er roch an der Stelle und glaubte sogar ein wenig den Geruch erkennen zu können. Pheromone. Ein bisschen nach Urin vielleicht. Und Sperma.

Boerne hielt inne. Es roch irgendwie ... nur ganz leicht. Nur so als ob jemand hinterher seine Hand am Laken abgewischt hätte. Jetzt war er vollständig hart. Eine Hand fuhr automatisch zwischen seine Beine und umfasste seine Erektion. Schon begann er sich in seiner jetzigen Position zu reiben. Nein, er musste ... er musste sich wieder hinlegen. Bademantel drunter, falls was daneben ging. Seine Hüfte hatte schon begonnen in den engen Kanal seiner eigenen Faust zu stoßen. Bilder liefen durch seinen Kopf. Thiels wilde Haare, wenn er ihn mal wieder mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte. Die weiche, unbehaarte Haut an seinen Hüften und am Bauch, die er ab und zu schon mal gesehen hatte. Er wollte seine Finger stundenlang darüber gleiten lassen. Den Rücken hinauf bis in die blonden Haare und wieder hinunter bis zum Po. Die Pobacken mit beiden Händen greifen und Thiel an sich drücken. Ihre steifen Glieder aneinander reiben. Der Atem schwer und fast stöhnend. Geflüsterter Ansporn.

„Gott, Boerne, weiter, genau so, ja.“

„Frank, du bist so wahnsinnig sexy. Wie du mich anschaust. Wie du lachst. Ich will dich spüren. Auf mir, in mir.“ Boernes Lippen begannen fast wie von selbst die Worte in seinem Kopf mitzusprechen. Er zwang sich mit seiner Hand hart unten am Schaft zuzupressen. Er war schon so verdammt nah dran, aber er wollte jetzt noch nicht kommen, wollte noch nicht dass es vorbei war.

Einmal hatte er es auch bei Thiel unter der Dusche gemacht und sich vorgestellt dass sie beide sich dort liebten. Thiel vornübergebeugt und er in ihm. Wegen des Größenunterschieds würde es wohl nicht anders gehen. Vermutete er. Nicht dass er große Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet hatte.

Seine Hand fuhr schon wieder gierig an seinem harten Schaft entlang und dann ging es doch ganz schnell. Der Gedanke daran mit Thiel in der Dusche Sex zu haben, hatte ihn an den Abgrund gedrängt. Seine Hand flog an seiner Erektion auf und ab, sein Atem wurde immer schneller. Thiel wurde zu Frank in seinem Kopf und er spürte, dass er in ihm kommen wollte, in seinem Inneren. So tief wie es ging.

„Will ... will dich. So sehr. Frank. Oh Gott ...“ Und er kam. Sein Samen spritzte ungehemmt auf das Laken unter ihm. Er stöhnte bei jedem Atemzug. In ihm pulsierte es einmal, zweimal, dreimal hart und dann sanfter noch ein paar Mal mehr. Sein Kopf fiel nach vorne auf die Matratze und sein Arm auf dem er sich aufgestützt hatte, knickte ihm weg. Für einige Momente verharrte er nur nach Atem ringend in dieser Position.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tja, das Leben ist hart. Besonders, wenn man sich hoffnungslos verknallt hat. Oder vielleicht doch nicht ganz so hoffnungslos?

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich.

Verdammt, er hatte nicht aufgepassst. Das Laken war an mehreren Stellen direkt unter ihm mit feuchten Flecken übersäht. Schnell stand er auf und band sich den Bademantel wieder zu. Dann lief er ins Bad und sucht nach einem Lappen oder irgendetwas das man als Lappen benutzen konnte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Boxershorts auf den Fliesen. Hmm-Nein. Dass wäre zu auffällig, wenn die plötzlich weg wären.

Im Schrank unter dem Wachbecken fand er dann noch einen alten Putzlappen. Den würde Thiel bestimmt nicht so schnell vermissen. Er feuchtete eine Ecke ganz vorsichtig an und lief dann wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ganz sanft rieb er die feuchten Flecken so gut es ging mit dem Lappen bis er das Gefühl hatte alles erwischt zu haben. Sagen konnte man das ja immer erst hinterher, wenn der Rest eine Kruste gebildet hatte. Und dann war es in diesem Fall zu spät. Das musste er jetzt halt riskieren.

Er stopfte den Lappen in die Tasche seines Bademantels, strich das Laken schön glatt und zog es wieder etwas fest. Nicht zu sehr, denn es sollte ja benutzt aussehen. Mit seinen Händen drückte er etwas auf der Matratze herum, bis es so aussah, als hätte jemand darauf geschlafen. Das Kopfkissen legte er wieder an seine Position auf der Hälfte des Bettes und die Decke knüllte er wieder am Fußende zusammen. Dann begutachtete er sein Werk. Die drei, vier nassen Flecken waren natürlich noch zu sehen, würden aber bis heute Abend trocken sein. Hauptsache Thiel kam nicht vorher aus irgendeinem Grund nach Hause. Aber da konnte er ja ein Auge drauf haben und ihn in die Gerichtsmedizin bestellen, wegen irgendwelcher dringender Untersuchungsergebnisse oder so.

Er checkte noch eben schnell ob er den Schlüssel dabei hatte, er wollte sich ja schließlich nicht auch noch aus seiner eigenen Wohnung ausschließen und Thiel das Beweisstück seiner schäbigen Taten direkt auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren. Soweit dachte sein Gehirn dann doch noch mit. Und natürlich wusste sein Gehirn auch ganz genau, dass er hier nicht nur Hausfriedensbruch begang, sondern womöglich auch noch irgendeine sexuelle Straftat. Aber seit er sich zum ersten Mal vor einem Monat – ganz zufällig eigentlich, er wollte nur etwas Milch für den Kaffee borgen und dann war das Bett so in sein Blickfeld geraten – in Thiels Wohnung befriedigt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören darüber nachzudenken.

Das vierte oder fünfte Mal mochte es jetzt gewesen sein, dass er sich hinüber in die Wohnung des Nachbarn geschlichen hatte. Jedesmal fürchtete er entdeckt zu werden, aber bislang hatte Thiel keine Anzeichen gegeben, dass er wusste was hier vorging. Entweder war er absolut perfekt vorgegangen oder Thiel war einfach nicht so gut im Spuren lesen, wie er immer vorgab. Oder ...

Plötzlich wurde ihm unglaublich heiß. Er spürte wie sein Gesicht brannte. Was, wenn Thiel genau wusste was hier vorging und ... und ihn gewähren ließ? Was, wenn Thiel heute morgen so lange gebraucht hatte zur Arbeit loszukommen, weil er noch ... Er dachte wieder an den Geruch von Sperma auf dem Laken. Oh Gott.

Nein, das war doch völliger Blödsinn. Thiel würde niemals ... der würde ihn eher damit aufziehen oder ihn anschreien er solle das lassen oder ihm die Freundschaft kündigen. Schnell verließ Boerne Thiels Wohnung und vergaß dabei in der Eile durch den kleinen Spion zu checken, ob jemand im Flur war. Glücklicherweise war er allein. Gerade als er Thiels Wohnungstür zugezogen hatte, hörte er im Stockwerk über sich Stimmen.

„Hier vergiß nicht deinen Schal und komm nicht gar so spät heut‘ abend, ja?“

Er fluchte innerlich und lief barfuß auf Indianersohlen zu seiner Wohnung, schloß mit zittrigen Fingern auf und klickte die Tür hinter sich wieder zu. Geschafft.

Er sprang unter die Dusche und zog sich dann in Windeseile an. Als er dann im Auto saß, ging ihm der ganze Morgen nochmal durch den Kopf. Der Orgasmus war der Hammer gewesen, aber danach ... allein der Gedanke, dass Thiel vielleicht wusste was er tat ... das hatte ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Er würde ab sofort damit aufhören. Und er würde Thiel etwas im Auge behalten, um herauszufinden, ob der etwas wusste.

Heute jedoch vermied er es komplett mit jeglichen Menschen außerhalb seines Leichenkellers in Berührung zu kommen. Dafür war er noch zu aufgewühlt. Das er schon länger Gefühle für Thiel hatte, war ihm ja bewusst. Am Anfang ihrer ... tja, was war das denn nun? Bekanntschaft? Hatte er noch gedacht, dass die eisblauen Augen in seinen sexuellen Fantasien und Tagträumen nur zufällig denen von Thiel glichen. Dieser zunächst verzwickt scheinende Fall hatte sich dann aber ziemlich schnell aufgeklärt, nachdem er anfing auch von anderen Teilen von Thiels Körper zu träumen, die er nicht mehr irgendwelchen Schauspielerinnen oder anderen Frauen zuordnen konnte.

Das war dann eine Weile so weitergegangen und manchmal hatte er geglaubt, das Thiel vielleicht ähnliche Gefühle hatte, aber irgendwie war nie etwas daraus geworden. Situationen, in denen er sich mehr gewünscht hätte, waren im Sande verlaufen und er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er zu zögerlich war oder daran, dass Thiel wirklich kein Interesse an ihm hatte.

Aber jetzt wurde es immer schwieriger diese Fantasien im Zaum zu halten. Sie schienen praktisch in ihm überzukochen. Jedesmal, wenn er den Hauptkommissar sah oder mit ihm telefonierte, dann war da diese Hitze. Dieses Verlangen nach mehr. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal den Deckel runternehmen und gucken was passiert.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen war er ziemlich unkonzentriert schon beim Anziehen und hätte fast seine Unterhose von innen nach außen verdreht angezogen und das Oberhemd nur halb zugeknöpft in die Hose gesteckt. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und versuchte sich auf das was er tat zu konzentrieren und nicht auf das, was möglicherweise gleich passieren könnte. Eigentlich hatte er gestern Abend schon mit einem lauten Aufschrei aus der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung gerechnet und dann mit einem wilden Streit über die Grenzen persönlichen Eigentums und überhaupt über die Grenzen. Möglicherweise auch über die Grenzen über welche Boerne sich würde absetzen müssen, um einen Skandal zu vermeiden.

Aber Thiel war einfach nur erschöpft in seine Wohnung geschlurft – das hatte er über den Türspion erkennen können – und hatte den ganzen Abend nichts mehr von sich sehen oder hören lassen.

Heute würden sie sich jedoch auf jeden Fall sehen. Die Klemm hatte gestern noch ein Meeting zur Vorbereitung auf die Pressekonferenz heute Nachmittag einberufen und alle, die Ergebnisse zu dem Fall vorlegen konnten, waren verpflichtet worden zu erscheinen. Erst wollte er Alberich schicken, aber die Staatsanwältin hatte ihm das Wort abgeschnitten und auf seine Anwesenheit bestanden. Und Thiel musste natürlich auch da sein, denn er würde ja die Pressekonferenz leiten.

Den ganzen Weg zum Polizeipräsidium konnte Boerne sich kaum auf den Verkehr konzentrieren, weil sein Kopf noch immer viel zu sehr mit dem anderen Verkehr beschäftigt war. Fast hätte er noch den Wagen von dem Rechtsgehilfen der Klemm gerammt als man sich gemeinsam auf den Parkplatz des Präsidiums drängelte. Er wusste nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Seine Nerven waren jetzt schon gespannt wie Drahtseile.

„Ah, Boerne.“ Frau Klemm winkte ihn fordernd zu sich herüber. „Hören Sie, Boerne, ich brauche Sie heute Nachmittag auch bei der Pressekonferenz, das ist ihn klar, oder? Sie werden die Obduktionsergebnisse erläutern und Thiel macht dann den Ermittlungs- und Verdächtigenteil.“ Boerne wollte gerade protestieren, dass das nicht so sein Ding war mit der Presse und so, da fuhr ihm die Klemm schon über den Mund. „Wir werden noch einmal einen Aufruf starten, ob jemand etwas verdächtiges gesehen hat und eine Aussage machen kann. Und sie müssten sich dazu ein paar Notizen machen. Die richtige Telefonhotline und so. Denken Sie daran.“ Und sie rauschte mit ihrem Assistenten zusammen Richtung Konferenzraum.

Schweren Herzens folgte Boerne ihnen. Sein sonst so nützlicher Schutzschild aus Überheblichkeit und Desinteresse war heute irgendwie auf zwanzig Prozent runter. Das er überhaupt schon in diesen Metaphern dachte war Beweis genug für seine mentale Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Er seufzte und trat durch die Tür in den Besprechungsraum. Thiel war bereits da und gerade ins Gespräch mit der Klemm vertieft. Er blickte auf, als Boerne den Raum betrat und nickte ihm kurz zur Begrüßung zu. Boerne versuchte entspannt zurückzunicken aber das Ganze fühlte sich eher an als ob er versuchte mit seinem Kinn eine Walnuss auf dem Küchentisch zu knacken. Alle seine Bewegungen waren irgendwie ruckartig heute. Er knallte die Akte mit den Obduktionsergebnissen dementsprechend auch viel zu hart auf den Tisch nieder und zog damit die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich. Er versuchte ungerührt zu Lächeln, aber er hatte das Gefühl das ihm auch das nicht besonders gut gelang.

Thiels Blick verweilte noch etwas länger auf ihm, als der der anderen und ihre Augen verhakten sich. Und da war sie wieder - die Angst das Thiel es wusste. Er wusste es und er würde ihn fertig machen. Vor allen Leuten. Warscheinlich heute Nachmittag in aller Öffentlichkeit auf der Pressekonferenz.

_„Und nun wird Professor Doktor Boerne Ihnen die Obduktionsergebnisse darlegen, nachdem er gestern Morgen noch heimlich in meine Wohnung eingedrungen ist, um sich auf meinem Bett ohne mein Wissen einen runterzuholen. Bitte Herr Professor.“ Und mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bat ihn Thiel die Präsentation zu beginnen._

Oh mein Gott! Es würde der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens werden.

Er stolperte und stammelte sich durch die Befunde und die Klemm rollte schon mit den Augen. Na, da würde das Dezernat vor versammelter Presse ja mal wieder einen superguten Eindruck machen. Mitten in seiner zugegebenermaßen etwas verwirrten Präsentation spürte er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und er zuckte zusammen und quiekte erschrocken auf. Dann verlor er völlig den Faden und starrte auf sein eigenes Bein. Thiel übte kurz Druck auf seinen Oberschenkel aus und dann war die Hand wieder weg. Boerne schaute entsetzt in sein Gesicht. Thiel nickte ihm beruhigend zu und machte ihm dann, so dass alle es hören konnten, Mut.

„Nun machen Sie mal schön langsam, Professor. Die von der Presse wissen ja gar nichts über den Fall und erwarten keine Nobelpreisrede. Das heißt Sie sind in dem Fall der Experte. Sie haben die Obduktion durchgeführt und erzählen uns jetzt einfach mal, was Sie da so gefunden haben, ja?“ Thiel nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und tatsächlich ging es danach leichter.

Er erzählte den anderen Anwesenden einfach was für Ergebnisse er erzielt hatte. So als würde er es abends bei einem Wein Thiel erzählen. Immer wieder schaute er wie zur Bestätigung, dass er alles Richtig machte zu dem Hauptkommissar hin und der nickte einfach nur. Nachdem er alle Ergebnisse dargelegt hatte, lehnte er sich erleichtert zurück. Das war erstmal geschafft. Und jetzt war er sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Thiel nichts von dem Ereignis gestern Morgen in seiner Wohnung mitbekommen hatte. Sonst wäre der nicht so freundlich zu ihm. Jetzt musste er nur noch heute Nachmittag die Pressekonferenz hinter sich bringen und dann konnte er entspannen. Vielleicht bei einem kühlen Glas Pinot Grigio und ein bisschen Händel.

Nachdem die Klemm die Besprechung für beendet erklärt hatte und den beiden noch einmal die wichtigsten Punkte für später eingebleut hatte, wollte Boerne nur noch einen Kaffee trinken – oder nein, vielleicht besser einen Kamillentee zur Beruhigung – und sich entspannen. Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl und sah, dass Thiel ihm mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er solle auf ihn warten. Er hielt die Tür mit dem Fuß offen bis der Hauptkommissar noch die letzten Worte mit der Staatsanwältin abgewickelt hatte und zu ihm in den Fahrstuhl stieg. Thiel stellte sich neben ihn und Boerne lächelte ihn dankbar an. Gerade wollte er sich für die Hilfe während des Meetings bedanken, da hob Thiel die Hand.

„Wenn Sie wirklich glauben ich hätte das nicht gemerkt, dann schätzen Sie meine detektivischen Fähigkeiten falsch ein.“

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Thiel ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Boernes Herz hämmerte ihm jetzt im Hals und er spürte wie er rot wurde. Seine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen und es fiel ihm schwer seine Aktentasche festzuhalten. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an deren Griff und hoffte, es würde im nächsten Stock jemand zusteigen, um ihn aus dieser Unterhaltung zu befreien. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Türen im zweiten Stock blieben geschlossen und Thiel fuhr einfach fort, den Blick nach vorne gerichtet.

„Wenn Sie jedoch ...“ Jetzt stockte er er fast unmerklich „ ... das nächste Mal Gesellschaft möchten, dann kommen Sie lieber in meine Wohnung wenn ich zu Hause bin.“ In dem Moment gingen im Erdgeschoß die Türen auf und Thiel stieg aus. Boerne blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und nach einem Moment schlossen sich die Türen wieder vor seiner Nase.

XXX

Die Pressekonferenz am Nachmittag war ein besonders grausamer Kreis der Hölle. Nicht nur, dass er und Thiel gezwungernermaßen gemeinsam Zeit in einem Raum verbringen mussten, er war auch fast wieder so fahrig wie heute morgen und bezeichnete das Opfer mehrmals als Herr Schiedsrichter, obwohl der Name in seiner Akte als Herr Obmann verzeichnet war. Thiel versuchte seine Fehler so gut wie möglich auszugleichen und nickte ihm mehrmals ermunternd zu, was ihn aber fast noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte.

Als die Journalisten zum Ende hin noch freie Fragen stellen durften, spürte Boerne wie sich unter dem Tisch wieder eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Diesmal blieb sie allerdings den Rest der Fragerunde dort und ein warmer Daumen zog beruhigende Kreise auf seiner schwarzen Hose. Er musste schwer kämpfen das idiotische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken, denn auf einer ernsthaften Pressekonferenz zu einem brutalen Mordfall, sollte man nicht versuchen das berühmte Honigkuchenpferd zu übertrumpfen.

Hinterher, als alle Journalisten schon den Heimweg angetreten hatten, und er gerade noch seine Akten wieder in seine Tasche zurückstopfte, spürte er wie Thiel dicht an ihn herantrat.

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass das Angebot von vorhin ernst gemeint war?“ Warmer Atem streifte seine Wange, als Thiel näher kam und seine Stimme senkte. Boernes Hand hielt inne. Er wagte kaum sich zu bewegen. Thiel flüsterte weiter und legte dabei eine Hand auf Boernes Hüfte. „Hab’s beim ersten Mal schon gemerkt, war mir aber nicht sicher. Kann ja gar nicht, hab‘ ich gedacht. Und dann hab‘ ich’n bisschen gebraucht um drüber nachzudenken, was ich da eigentlich will. Und gestern Abend, als ich dann die Flecken gesehen habe und das der Lappen fehlte, da wusste ich das ich’s auch will. Dich.“ Thiels Finger zogen sanft an Boernes Hüfte und er schaffte es endlich seinen Blick von seiner zugegeben langweiligen Aktentasche in das viel spannendere Gesicht von Thiel zu heben. Sie sahen sich an und jetzt war alles so klar. Wie Sonnenschein nach dem Gewitter.

Er fühlte wie sich seine eigene Hand fast ohne Aufforderung in Thiels Nacken in dessen Haare schob und sich dort festhielt. Thiels Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter von seinen entfernt und ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig. Er schloss seine Augen in dem Versuch sich wieder zu fangen. Dann spürte er wie Thiels Nasenspitze kleine Muster auf seiner Wange malte und seine Lippen dabei immer wieder fast wie zufällig an Boernes stießen. Kein richtiger Kuss, nur ein Locken. Ein Versprechen.

Da konnte er es nicht mehr länger ertragen und presste seine Lippen auf Thiels. Weich, ganz weich und drumherum ein bisschen rau. Es war schließlich schon fast abends, da kam der Bart schon wieder durch. Sie küssten sich ganz vorsichtig und noch etwas ungelenk. Hände die über Hüfte und Rücken fuhren. Dann hielt Boerne wieder Thiels Gesicht wie einen wertvollen Kunstschatz in seinen beiden Händen und seine Zunge begann Thiels Lippen zu öffnen. Seine Arme schlossen sich um Thiels Schultern und er spürte Hände auf seinem Rücken, die sie aneinanderpressten. Ihre Zungen streichelten sich erst sanft und wurden dann mit jeder Sekunde gieriger. Er spürte, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte und er in seiner Hose unbequem hart wurde. Er schob eine Hand in seinen eigenen Hosenbund und versuchte sich in eine bessere Position zu bringen und in dem Moment brach Thiel den Kuss ab. Boerne sah ihn geschockt an. War er zu eindeutig erregt gewesen? Hatte Thiel das abgestoßen? Thiel starrte mit geweiteten Augen zurück.

„Okay, ehm, okay.“ Wenigstens konnte Thiel noch reden, während er völlig sprachlos war. „Wir ... müssen jetzt irgendwie woanders hingehen ... sonst endet das hier in einer Geldstrafe wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses mitten im Polizeipräsidium und in einer fristlosen Kündigung für uns beide.“ Ach ja richtig, sie waren ja gar nicht bei sich zu Hause, sondern noch im Presseraum.

Ohne sich groß abzusprechen, packten beide ihre Sachen ein und trafen sich unten an Boernes Wagen auf dem Parkplatz wieder. So schnell es ging fuhr Boerne sie nach Hause, was er im Nachhinein immer noch als sensationelle Weltrekordleistung ansah, denn er war immer noch zum Zerreißen gespannt. Kaum hatte Boerne seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen, drängte Thiel ihn auch schon über die Schwelle und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Während Ihre Lippen schon wieder verzweifelt Kontakt suchten, stolperten sie gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer. Warum konnte das Bett nicht direkt im Flur stehen? Das war doch viel praktischer. Überhaupt sollte eine Wohnung nicht mehr als ein Zimmer haben, damit die Wege nicht so weit waren.

Während Boernes Gehirn noch völlig unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin dachte, hatte Thiel schon mal angefangen ihm sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und aus dem Hosenbund zu ziehen. Warme Hände fuhren auf seiner Haut entlang und er unterbrach den Kuss vollkommen überwältigt. Die letzte beiden Tage waren einfach ein verrücktes Auf-und-Ab gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so lebendig gefühlt hatte. Bestimmt nicht in der Gesellschaft seiner verstaubten Bekannten aus den „besseren“ Kreisen. Nein. Hier fühlte er sich lebendig. Bei Thiel, der jetzt ja wohl tatsächlich Frank war und nicht nur in seinem Kopf so genant werden konnte. Fast kamen ihm die Tränen, weil er so fassungslos war von dem schieren Glück das er hatte. Der Mensch, den er liebte – liebte ihn zurück. Wie war das passiert? Und dann dachte er gar nichts mehr, denn Thiel hatte endlich seinen Hosenknopf aufgekriegt und zog ihm den Reißverschluß herunter.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ende gut alles gut 
> 
> oder 
> 
> Noch fünf Minuten ... bitte.

In dieser Nacht kam er noch zweimal zum Höhepunkt.

Nachdem Thiel ihm die Hose heruntergezogen und ihn rückwärts aufs Bett hinuntergedrängt hatte, waren sie aufeinander herumgekrabbelt, hatten sich geküsst, überall, waren übereinander gerollt, hatten T-Shirts und Hosen abgestreift. Sich in ihren engen Boxershorts, die bereits nach Freiheit strebende Erektionen enthielten, aneinander gerieben. Dann hatte Thiel seine Hand in Boernes Unterhose gleiten lassen und innerhalb von zwei Minuten war Boerne über seine Finger explodiert.

Thiel hatte sich selbst dann zum Orgasmus gebracht, wahrend Boerne noch wie betäubt auf dem Bett lag und hatte seinen Namen zwischen den Zähnen hervorgepresst als er kam.

Sie waren dann eingeschlafen und einige Stunden später wieder aneinandergekuschelt aufgewacht. Thiel hatte dann erstmal vorgeschlagen zu duschen und die getrockneten Reste von ihrer Haut zu waschen. Sie streichelten sich sanft unter dem warmen Wasser das in ihre Münder floß als sie sich küssten. Diesmal war es ganz langsam und Boerne wollte sich an jede Sekunde erinnern. Sie berührten sich gleichzeitig und ihre Hände fuhren vom Wasser getrieben schneller und schneller über die sanfte Haut, die ihre Glieder bedeckte. Thiel biss sanft in seine Brustwarzen und leckte seinen Hals hinauf bis zum Ohrläppchen.

Diesmal wollte er Thiel nicht einfach hängen lassen, nachdem sein eigener Orgasmus vorbei war und deshalb seifte er seine Hände mit Duschgel ein und drehte Thiel zur Wand. Er stellte sich hinter ihn und umfasste Thiels Glied während er sich an ihn presste. Er konnte sich zwar hinterher nicht erinnern, aber er war fast gleichzeitig mit Thiel gekommen und zwar nur davon, dass er seine Erektion zwischen Thiels Pobacken gerieben hatte, während seine Hand an dessen Schaft auf und ab glitt.

Als das Wasser langsam kühler wurde, stiegen sie aus der Dusche und trockneten sich ab. Dann schlüpften sie wieder im Bett unter die Decke und schliefen auch sofort ein. Als Boerne in dieser Nacht von eisblauen Augen träumte brauchte er keine Ausreden zu erfinden.


End file.
